Shuffling Up Our Lives
by veganwrocker
Summary: A look at how the war effected individuals’ lives, inspired by various Muggle songs in my iTunes library. Each of the drabbles include at least one quote from the song that inspired it.


**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns everything you recognize, except for the songs, which are owned by the artists mentioned. I own nothing except my imagination.

**Shuffling Up Our Lives**

"I Don't Love You" _My Chemical Romance_

Ginny stared at the rippling water of the Hogwarts lake as a lone tear streaked slowly down her face. She knew that he had never really loved her after all. The excuse was such a cliché. He couldn't be with her because he had to go save the world. For once in his life, she wished he would be honest with her. For once in her life, she wished he would have "the guts to say, 'I don't love you/Like I loved you/Yesterday."

"Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me" _Elton John_

Molly Weasley looked hopefully at her clock, but as always, each hand representing a member of her family remained motionless, pointing to "Mortal Peril." Her husband and almost all of her sons were in the Order, and she knew that they were destined for death at any moment. Ron was still just a child, but who knew where he had gone. She cared about Harry and Hermione just as much as if they were her own children, and the three of them had been missing for months. All of her self-restraint was going into forcing herself not to contact them, since she was sure they must be in hiding just like everyone else. An owl or even a patronus could be traced by the Death Eaters in two seconds, and then all she would have done would be to endanger the three of them plus the entire Order even more than they already were. And Ginny, her baby, her only daughter – was living under the reign of Severus Snape, the man who was directly responsible for the lives of so many good people. Who even knew how many other Death Eaters he had appointed to abuse and corrupt the minds of thousands of innocent children? Two years ago when she had discovered what her boggart was, she had felt immensely silly, but now she understood her own fears. The one thing that she was terrified of was something happening to one of her children. It would be "losing everything" that had meaning to her. Molly knew she would fall apart – how could she ever go on?

"Teenageres" _My Chemical Romance_

"Come on, guys!" Neville whispered urgently to the crowd of students eager for rebellion, who had gathered secretly in the Gryffindor Common Room in the dead of night. "You have to understand. These people want to hurt us. They will stop at nothing. They'll use "all the lies in the books" to get you to think the way they want you to. Right now, the Death Eaters are Imperising your parents and Crucio-ing your families to get them to talk. The Floo Network, portkeys, and every other mode of transportation they can get their hand on is being are being monitored. Nothing is safe. "They can watch all the things you do." The time has come for us to pull together Dumbledore's Army again, but it will be much more dangerous this time. So much more is at stake. The punishment is no longer detention or expulsion, it's torture and death. But we're fighting for what's right – we're fighting to save the world from being taken over by Dark Magic! Who's with me?!"

"42" _Coldplay_

Albus looked at the ring in wonder. His sister's face swam before him as he considered the possibilities that awaited him. The circle within a triangle split in half by a single line engraved on the black stone represented so much more to him than anything else ever could. It was a shining symbol of hope – perhaps all was not lost. Maybe "those who were dead were not dead" after all. Smiling with a wild hope of undoing everything that had racked him with guilt for the past hundred years, he thrust his finger into the ring, completely unaware of the catastrophic circumstances that were to come.

"Should I Stay Or Should I Go" _The Clash_

Narcissa glared at her husband. She was so tired of him just running their lives the way he wanted, completely in disregard for his wife or son's needs. Of course, it was a great honor for the family to be able to open up their home to the Dark Lord, but Lucius was taking it too far. He had never even asked Draco if he minded giving up his bedroom for Yaxley and Goyle, or given any thought to the idea that Narcissa might care that instead of sleeping in a gorgeous bed on feather pillows with her husband, she was now sleeping on the floor next to a bunch of grungy men whom she barely knew. "A few months was one thing," she told him, summoning up all the courage in the world. "But this is going to far. It has been almost a year, and they are still exploiting us just as much as before. And you! You have completely neglected your family, choosing to run around torturing Muggles every night with all of your friends than to spend one evening with your wife. Your son is losing his mind, and you do not even notice. His education has gone out the window, and now I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up in Azkaban in a few months, just like his father. The time has come for you to choose. 'If you say that you are mine/I'll be here till the end of time.' But I need to know whether there's anything left here of us, or if your whole life from now on is going to be sucking up to the Dark Lord. "You've got to let me know/Should I stay or should I go?"

"Raindrops" _Regina Spector_

Hermione was furious with Ron. How could he have done this to her? Fighting back the hurricane of tears that threatened to splash down her face, she punched her pillow. She knew Harry was stealing side-long glances at her, but she didn't even care any more. She had to pull herself together, but she couldn't figure out how she was supposed to go on without him there. It killed her to think that she couldn't function without a man, but for the past seven years, he had been there to support her in everything she had ever tried to do. It wasn't right. Of course they needed him to fight Voldemort, but that wasn't even the point. If that was all that mattered – one less person to decipher clues, one less person to stand up to the Death Eaters – she could have handled it. Let's face it, he had never really been a huge help anyhow, and when he was tired or hungry, he could really be more of a hindrance. _How could you have done this to me, Ron?_ she thought miserably. _Don't you know how much I care about you? Don't you know that I can't go on without you? "Don't you know that I belong/Arm in arm with you?"_


End file.
